


Flirting

by Officiallylate



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Free day, Maka cant flirt, it's fluff, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officiallylate/pseuds/Officiallylate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul is acting distant I wonder why........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have ever made (you'll be able to tell) sorry if it gets confusing. It mostly just about Maka and Soul. If you could give ideas for new fanfics it would be appreciated. Thanks for noticing my fanfic and reading.//Maka's thoughts//  
> and . Finally I don't own Soul eater nor the characters and all rights go to it owners.

***Souls POV***                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

When she turned around in the bed I noticed that her honey dew hair was in a mess,drool was on the edges of her mouth,and small smile that would make any man swell with joy.

I had a sudden urge to kiss her but before I could process that thought she turned around,yawned and said "Good morning, Soul what do you want for breakfast?' as she got out her bed and headed to the door to go to her room and change.

"Soup. Miso soup."She chuckled as she responded "Someone is turning into a hipster,but sure".She left to change and make breakfast.I stayed in my room changed, and  thought about this strange girl.

She was not your average girl shes not girly,not a tomboy. She was nerdy, strong,and my friend. I felt a pang and heard my demon tell me "you can get her to love you if you ju-" "No! I replied in my head.

Like hell I was gonna listen to him.This is the same god damn demon who wants me to turn crazy and almost did."Come on that was years ago." I rolled me eyes and thought "I don't fucking care and I don't like her I  never have and never will."

I heard Maka yell "Soul, breakfast is ready!"I went to the kitchen to see her at the table smiling at me.As I walked to the table and started eating she said "Is good enough? I usually make soup salty. I reminds me of how my mother would do the same thing......"

***Maka Pov***

 

When she was with me I thought.I have been feeling lonely these weeks and thinking of my mother doesn't help.I ignored this thought and smiled softly and asked Soul "What are you gonna do today? It is our free day."

Soul replied "Probably hang with the boys and walk around,you?" "I plan to just read and finish that anime I was watching." "Oh well, if you get lonely you can call me and I'll come and pick you up and we can do something.But right now I got to go or I'll be late."He said as he put the bowl to his lips and drank the last of the content in it and headed for the door.

"OK,bye I'll call you if I do" he shut the door and I began pickup the dishes, headed to the sink and started to clean them. Thinking I realized that I was already feeling lonely not having Soul by my side and wanted to call him.

He has been acting distant with me lately and the times I have been resonating with him with out his consent just for fun made him more distant towards me. Except for this morning, when I resonated with him lightly his soul has a odd feel to it it was a mixture of affection,respect, fear and interest? But interest in what? I don't know what he has in interest in.

Maybe I should ask Dr.Stein or Miss Maire about this.This filled me with relief as I have people who could help me.I headed to the door and left a note just let Soul know where I am just in case.

When I got to Dr.Stein's house I saw miss Maire looking for something and it was probably me since she must have felt my worried soul. When she saw me she smiled and told me to come in.

"Hi Maka how are you? Do you need anything?" with a chuckle I replied with "I'm fine and I just want to know some thing." " Well,what would you know?" "um... this might sound weird but I have been resonating with Soul with out him knowing and usually I see what Dr.Stein saw him for the first time he saw his soul rebellious and sarcastic.

But this mourning I felt a mixture of affection, respect which is normal since we are friends and we respect each other but the other 2 I don't know how they got there.

He feels fear and another emotion I cant comprehend.Why would he feel fear? I cant comprehend why he would. but I thought if I told you  how the other emotion felt maybe you could help me.""So,then how did it feel like?" "Well,it kinda felt like affection but not in a platonic way. It wanted to be more."

Marie replied with "Well, is your relationship with Soul a platonic relationship?" With a confused look Maka said "Yeah,I am pretty sure." Miss Marie answered with a chuckle "Well you should ask him just to make sure but it might be love.''

"Love? How,this is the same person who called me miss flat chest.How in living hel- I mean how? Can I know if he loves me without asking him?" "Well you can by..."*Soul pov* "Maka,I'm home.."

There was no response so I looked around and saw a note with Maka's writing on it. :Soul,I went to see Marie just to see how she is and chat with her. I will be back soon: I gave a slight nod and went to My room to change.

I went to the kitchen for some snacks and went to go see what show are on that were decent. After a few minutes I heard some say "I am home" I turned around and saw Maka with a slightly flushed expression.

"Maka are you ok? Did something happen?" Maka jumped and replied with a cheery voice "No,just a little hot" she got closer and said "h-hey how are you s-s-Soul?" with a confused expression said I replied "I am fine... are you sure you are fine?"

***MAKA POV***

//How the hell do I flirt with him? Maybe I can get a little closer then usual.// With a smile I said"Can I sit with you? "Sure... You know you always have since this is a couch."

***SOUL TIME***

She sat down and scooted closer than usual. Surprised I cleared my throat and acted like I did not care. I felt my face starting to flush and said "I am gonna get water" Maka jumped from her spot and said " Don't I can do it. " and ran from the room. <Did she notice? Shit if she did I am screwed..>

***Maka Pov***

As I got a cup and started to fill it I thought //Well that was awful.I cant flirt if my life depended on it.Oh,for death sake why is this happening to me? Maybe be I should be really nice and resonance with him? Yeah I should do that.

//I almost over filled and spilled it over myself, I sighed and thought //Ok,it can't be that hard it must be pretty   simple flirting Blair does it all the time.// she headed for the living room where soul was.

"Soul,here is your water!" Then BANG! I fell since I did not notice the corner on the couch water spilled over myself and the glass broke."tha- Hey are you ok?" Soul said.As I tried to stand up she replied with"yeah I am fi-fucking hell" I fell over.

Soul got up and said lets try get you to stand up." "um.. actually can you carry me?'' I said my eyes were starting to fill with water since it hurt that bad.

***3rd person***

His heart sped "sure" he lifted her up placed her on the couch and headed to the kitchen to get supplies to clean up then out of nowhere he realized a slight pulling that felt familiar.<Shit she has been resonating with me> He dropped the resonance ,went came back to the living room and cleaned the mess.

The putting the things back as he heard  Maka say "Soul come over here". Maka smiled she felt the love that came from Soul's soul.Even better was him dropping the resonance.

With a feeling of victory she called Soul come over there. "yeah?"He said. she resonated with him lightly so he would never know unless he was not doing anything."Just a theoretical question but if I ever asked you if you liked me what would you respond with?"

"We have a platonic relationship. I mean unles-"" Nope just asking " <shit she found out or it could just be her over thinking things like she always does.please let it be option 2 dear death please let it be 2>"Oh,Ok Maka"

//Yup. there it was his soul was feeling love and a lot of fear.then he shut down his emotions like he always does.// as he tried to leave the room Maka said "you know i do love you.I trust you more than anyone and you know I do."

He turned around and said"yeah I know""no you don't I l-love you then just my partner. I love you so much more than i express.She made the resonance stronger and let him feel her emotions.with a small chuckle he said "I do t-" "I know that's why I told you" how?"

"Resonance and Miss Marie told me to flirt with you." "if you call that flirting? You looked like you where a fish without water!"

"MAKA CHOP! Hey,I was trying really hard you know." "Ow,fucking hell that hurt and yeah I know you where"Soul went to where Maka was laying and held her hand."

"Oh,someone turned gooey didn't they." "Whatever you know you like it" "Yeah, I do that's why I said it. 


End file.
